Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
People are cognizant with the notion of microbes (i.e., microorganisms such as bacteria and fungi) as being potentially hazardous and their transmission from person to person. People come into contact with these potentially hazardous microbes on a daily basis. Once in contact with human hands, these microbes may be passed from individual to individual and, thus, may contribute to infections of open wounds on the skin and the spread of infectious and contagious diseases. One of the most common ways of preventing infection or transmitting such microbes is by washing or applying antimicrobial emollients.
Topical wound treatment compositions are well known. They may include wound debriders, wound cleaners, wound healing agents, topical anti-microbials, anti-fungals, and skin conditioning agents. Regardless of the specific use, wound treatment compositions need to stay on the skin surface and remain active for a sufficient period of time to allow the composition to perform.
An example of use of an antimicrobial material that requires long acting bacterial suppression on the skin, in addition to topical wound treatment compositions, is when a doctor performs surgery. During surgeries requiring a prolonged surgical time, persisting bacteria in the surgical site may begin to double at the rate of once every 10 minutes. Over several hours there may develop gross contamination which can cause infection of the surgical incision. Under such circumstances, it is helpful for the doctor to apply a long acting bacterial suppression material or composition on his or her hands as well as the patient's skin within the operative region.
As reflected in the literature, much is known about antimicrobial agents. For example, there are the so-called “natural” antibacterial actives, which may be referred to as natural essential oils. Additional known antimicrobial agents are antibacterial metal salts and other antimicrobial agents. Much is also known about antifungal agents as well, particularly compounds belonging to the imidazole class of compounds.
However, many of the agents and compounds currently known may not provide long acting bacterial suppression, have properties limiting their application, or may not be easily applied. What are needed are methods and compositions for long acting bacterial and/or fungal suppression.